1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an image processing device and a display device having an image processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of flat panel displays have been developed. These displayer are widely in electronic devices because they are thin and lightweight compared to cathode-ray tube displays. Examples of flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, and organic light emitting displays (OLEDs). OLED displays have a wide viewing angle, fast response speed, low power consumption, and are thin. As the size and resolution of flat panel displays increases, power consumption is expected to increase.